Prank Gone Bad
by Ms.SoUrPuSs
Summary: OneShot. Three friends are bored in a hotel and they meet up with three guys...interesting things are bound to happen.


Hey everyone, I am having a major case of writer's block for my story and I am not posting my new story that I am working on right now until it is all done so what is happening to my story right now never happens again lol. I hope you enjoy this one-shot, if I ever get bored again I might add to it so just keep an eye out. ENJOY!

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade but wish that I did… :(

* * *

- - Means actions

" " Means talking

' ' Means thinking

* * *

**_Prank Gone Bad_**

**_Chapter 1-Hotel Madness_**

**Normal POV**

It was bright, sunny day outside…

"Ahem"

-Gulp- I meant to say that it was dark and dreary outside, and three best friends were stuck in a hotel room with nothing to do. Between the three of them, they came up with this idea: to fill up water balloons with food coloring, so that each girl had their own color, and the person who had the most color on a group of guys, would win the bet.

"I like this bet. What is the prize?" asked a girl named Emily.

"The prize could be a large ice cream cone of your choice," stated another girl, Keena.

"Sounds good to me," agreed the last friend Angel.

Emily stood at about 5'6", with short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt that was black, black knee-high leather boots, and dark hip-hugging jeans. Keena had green/blue eyes, straight black hair, and stood at 5'4". She had on a silver halter-top, silver strapped sandals, and a pair of low rider jeans. The last friend was Angel, she had short brown hair, blue eyes and was the same height as Keena (5'4"). She wore a pink low-cut sleeveless shirt, pink/white flip-flops, and baggy jeans.

The three friends started to set out on their "mission." Emily got the water balloons out of her suit case and Keena got the food coloring from the hotel's kitchen.

* * *

"Can I have some food coloring?" Keena asked a cook.

"No, the narrator warned us about your plan," replied the cook.

-Death glare- "Narrator…"

Keena got the food coloring from the cook and went back to the room. Angel got some belts for holding the water balloons, and book bags too.

"So who are our victims?" asked Angel as she filled up a water balloon and added her color, pink.

"The first group of guys we see," answered Keena, as she laughed maniacally, with a large grin on her face.

-Gulp- It was never a good thing when Keena smiles that way, and it is even worse with that evil laugh too. The three girls packed up the water balloons and left their hotel room in search of their victims. Angel's color was pink, Emily's color was blue, and Keena had purple.

-Thump, thump, thump-

"This is getting boring," complained Angel as she dragged her feet along the worn out carpet.

"I know! Where are all the guys?" asked Emily, as she stifled a yawn and sent a questioning look to Keena.

"Don't look at me, I don't know where any guys are," Keena defended herself.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

* * *

"Look! There goes three guys!" yelled Angel, as she pointed to a group of guys walking into the sitting room.

"Let's get them!" screamed the three girls, as they went charging into the sitting room, only to have a few couples look at them, when they burst through the door.

The sitting room was nicely lit with many couches and chairs, which looked very expensive. The three guys, -Emily clears throat- I mean the three victims, were sitting on one of the couches watching T.V. The first guy, who's name was Kai, had on a pair black baggy jeans, a black t0shirt, and black sneakers. The next guy, Rei, had on baggy blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and blue sneakers. The last guy was called Max, and he had on a bright yellow t-shirt, navy baggy jeans, and navy sneakers. The girls knew who was who because for some strange reason they had nametags on.

-SPLAT!-

Keena couldn't wait any longer, she just had the urge to hit one of them, so she did.

"What did you do that for?" asked Angel.

"My hand slipped," answered Keena with a smirk, as they all giggled.

"Hey! Who did that?" yelled out Rei, as he and his friends stood up.

"Ummm…"

-SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!-

All Rei saw was pink, blue, and purple coming at his head. When he finally got the water out of his face, the three girls were gone.

"What was that all about?" asked Max curiously, as Kai also looked at Rei for an answer.

"I don't know, but I do know someone does," stated Rei as he looked around.

"Well…who is it?" both of the friends asked.

"The narrator, she can tell us what is going on," said a now happy Rei.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will, or else!" said the three guys as they grabbed duck tape and a chair out of nowhere.

"NEVER!"

-Ties up narrator-

"Now spill," threatened Kai, as he hauled a feather out of his pocket.

"Fine…"

The narrator told the guys all about the girls and their bet, so then the guys came up with their own plan: TAKE OVER THE STORY!

"Thanks," said Max, as he snapped his fingers and the narrator disappeared.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

* * *

-SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!-

"YES!" screamed Emily as she hit Max twice.

"I thought we were going to take over the story," exclaimed Kai as he tried to dodge a balloon but failed.

-Evil laughter from girls-

"We knew your plan, that is why we got Alicia to write the story for now," stated Angel, as she stuck out her tongue and threw another balloon.

The water-balloon fight went on for the whole day. The winner of the bet was Angel, but it was very close.

"So…where is the narrator?" asked Emily.

-Guys anime fall-

"We don't know," they said as the looked at floor.

"We need the narrator to finish the story," stated Keena.

"All we know id that she in the hotel somewhere," replied Max.

"Okay, so let's go find her, because we want to go to bed," said Emily as she yawned, which caused the rest of them to yawn.

The group, who were now friends, decided that they would start at the basement and work their way up. They stepped into the large elevator, and as they did there was a shiver that went up each of their spines. The door closed to the elevator and Emily pressed the button for the basement. Then the unexplainable happened…THE ELEVATOR FELL!

THE END!


End file.
